1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a communication system and method. The embodiments herein particularly relate to a method and system for barring an outgoing call and enabling security in a landline or mobile communication system. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a method and system for blocking or restricting a dialing of unauthorized call on a communication device such as a landline telephone or a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication Fraud is the use of telecommunications products or services without any authorization to the product or service. Many operators have increased measures to minimize the fraud and reduce their losses.
A Zero blocker is available in market as a primary type of phone dialing blocker. The zero blocker is used to block only zero and not any other numbers. Further the zero blocker is not able to block or unblock any specific number. The zero blockers are not provided with any timer, which is associated with the blocking of any specific number. The zero blocker is not provided with any parental capabilities. The zero blocker is not able to bypass all the blocked numbers for certain period such as emergency. The zero blockers are provided with mechanical switch or relay only. The disadvantage with this blocker is that the blocker does not allow a dialing of numbers beginning with zero even after enabling a dialing operation unless a line manager is referred to an installer to unblock a zero dialing. These blockers are inefficient, as the users cannot dial numbers like line manager's mobile phone number and hence the telephone line becomes a limited device and does not allow zero dialing in case of emergency.
The zero blockers capable of blocking numbers with two zeros or probably nine are also developed and available in the market. All of these telephone blockers are provided with the physical circuits and hence they are not programmable. As a result, they are not capable of blocking any other dialed digital numbers.
Hence there is a need for a system and method to eliminate any attempt to dial an unauthorized call on a landline or in a cellular network. There is also need for a method and system for restricting an unauthorized use of a communication device.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.